Scootlaloo downfall
by UnsureShump
Summary: Scootaloo has been homless for a a couple of weeks now and she to scared to tell people. But one day her friends start to get annoyed with her. How it will it end and will any one stand up for her. Read review and its litterialy my first serious story.


_I'm sorry dady please don't hit me! Ouch stooop it pleeease it hurrrts! No No!_

She shot up breathing heavily just another nightmare she said to herself. I need to find some ware else to sleep it's getting to cold to sleep hear and it's scary. She said shivering near the Everfree forest behind sweet apple acres.

Maybe I should tell some pony I'm homeless. I mean I'm just a kid and all.. right. She was in deep thought when she herds hooves steps coming towards her and a strong smell of sweat and apples. Oh no oh no oh no Scootaloo said thinking ware to go. She grabbed her few possessions' her scooter, a picture of her mom and a pouch with 3 bits in it and jumped into the ever free forest tripping over a log tumbling downhill thru thick brush with her scooter landing into the swamp sinking into the bottom to never be seen again. Before she blacked out she smelled a strong scent of sweat and apple. She awoke a couple of hours later. She quickly looked for her picture. She never saw that picture again. Now crying for her mommy to come back why you had to go why couldn't it be dad? She started to get this felling like she was being watch she got out of there. That was creepy she thought to herself. I'll be back mommy I'm going to school just like you wanted me too.

She departed towards school. She spotted her fellow cutie mark crusaders. She galloped towards them with a big smile on her face. Hey Applebloom hey Sweetie Belle wait up.

Applebloom why do we even hang out with scootaloo she's dumb and starting to smell bad can we not just hang out her or not be her friend any more. She doesn't even have her scooter to get us to school faster. She's worthless. Before Applebloom could answer this Scootaloo was now right beside them. As always scootaloo looked to see if they got their cutie marks none. Sweetie Belle notice this. Angrily she said what are you a lesbian or something leave us alone.

This hurt scootaloo. But why I'm just seeing if. Shut up scootaloo you smell and jus jus just get away from us. Don't talk to us until you can be useful and stop smelling.

Scootaloo now holding back tears while looking hurt at Applebloom.

Im so sorry scootaloo shaking her head all sad like.

Before she could say anything to Applebloom. Sweetie Bell smacked her across the face and by instincts scootaloo quickly fell to the ground curled up screaming. NO DADDY PLEASE DONT HURT ME. Scootaloo quickly realized this looked up hurt and embarrassed watching her former friends walk away hearing sweetie Belle. What a freak.

Now crying she headed off towards school still determined to follow her deceased mom's words. She stopped at sugurcube corner to get something to eat. Maybe that will cheer me up.

She walked in with dry tears on her face. She said good mourning putting on fake smile still upset about earlier.

She looked around and seen only one thing she could afford and it cost two bits. She said could i get the apple cupcake. Ware out of that but i could make it if you want dearie. That will be swell said Scootaloo with excitement hopping up and down with joy.

Hold on one second and Ms. Cake walked back into the kitchen. Scootaloo herd pans rattling and some page turnings than Ms. Cake came out saying it will take five minutes is that ok. Yes mam and do you happen to have a bathroom around? Yes dearie last door up the stairs on the left. Thanks Ms. Cake.

As scootaloo was walking to the bathroom she kept thinking to herself last door on the left last door on the left.

She had to make room for a pink pony bouncing up and down th hallway. The bouncing pony said good mourning Scootaloo are you all right because I'm all right you don't look so good what's up. I'm all right I just need to use the bathroom first I really need to go. See ya pinkie pie. Back to her thought first door on the right first door on the right. She opened the first door on the right.

What she saw was Mr. Cake playing with himself to a picture of Applejack. YEEEHAA RIDE ME COW GIRL. Scootaloo screamed than turned around to run crashing into the picture hanging on the wall knocking them down and tripping over them down the stairs. She got up just fine. Only to be yelled at by Ms. Cake. I said last door on the left are you retarted or something. Here's your fucking cupcake that will be two bits by the way. Scootaloo realized that she lost it with her mom's picture and scooter. Scootaloos ears went back and she gulped trembling. I I d d n't have it she said in a scared smiling.

You little skank get the fuck out and don't ever come back chasseing her with a pan. Scootaloo ran out the door when a pan hit her in the back of the head. She fell flat on her face giving her a nose bleed. Scootaloo stood up looked to see Ms. Cake standing in the doorway of sugurcube corner yelling dont let her in any of your shops she orders stuff and doesn't have any money. Scootaloo looked around now crying and embarrassed. Every one laughing at the little filly she quickly got up and ran away.

I'm not going to school she thought to herself still running. No one loves me tears and blood pouring from her face. But then she ran into sweetie Belle and her new friends outside of sweetie Belle boyfriend's house. What are you doing hear scootaloo i thought i told you to beat it. Guys this is the little slut i told you about the one who screams daddy when you hit her. Want to see it? Every one said ya. They circled around the trembling scootaloo. They started beating and kicking her.

This time she didn't cry for her daddy but cried for her mommy.

MOMMY PLEASE HELP ME. MOMMY MOMMY. I NEED YOU.

This made the bully's laugh hysterically kicking her in the stomach and face even more. Scootaloo threw up and released her bladder all over herself.

Beaten spit on peed on laying in her own throw up and bladder stuff. She herd one of the boys saying lets drag her into the forest and have some more fun with her. Sweetie Belle said good idea but she smells and is incredible dirty.

Don't worry Sweetie We can clean her in the lake everyone get some soap. Scootaloo just lay their sobbing.

She now was getting tied up butt up in the air all four legs tied together with a pull rope and face on the ground. Her mouth pulled open and a thick stick was placed in it tight with ropes tied around making her not able to talk. The rope to the homemade gag was digging into her face this was painful.

As she was being dragged thru the gravel and dirt road her side was being scrapped. Rocks now in her scrapes and cuts being digging in deeper into her side by every foot being dragged. She eventually passed out.

_Scootaloo get your ass over hear now! _

_Yah daddy. _

_Don't smile at me you little shit you know what you've done! Lifting Scootaloo up off the ground by her mane and screaming at her face to face._

_Stoop your huuurting mee! Oh im ganna do more than just hurt you. Throwing her onto his bed. Smacking her face against the bed post._

Her eyes shot open and right when she did that her eyes burning like crazy. She tried wiggle free but her hair was being pulled. Than out pulled her head it was under the sand under the water right on the shore line. She tried to scream but only a mupff came out.

Her head now out of water than back under being pulled by her mane. She was trying to get air but couldn't because of her wooden gag. Than they stopped holding Scootaloos head out of water. Sccotaloo was now watching Sweetie Belle and her friends walking towards her with soap. They washed every ware private part, face and butt. She never felt so violated before in her life. What a terrible day no a terrible life. She started squirming only to be punched in the eye. This made Scootaloo squeal and her vision started to get blurry and she passed out once again. This time she awoke no longer tied and a terrible taste in her mouth. She pulled out whatever tasted bad in her mouth it was soap with a note.

_Dear Scootaoo_

_If you are reading this HA what am i saying you can't read you retard. Well hears a present_

_It's called soap use it sometime and if you tell anyone what happened well kill you. Oh ya by the way your mommy's dead so calling out to her was the funniest thing we should do that more often. _

_Love Sweetie Bell._

Scootaloo grabbed the soap and note and staggered her way to what she called home. Before she could get up it started raining hard. She didn't care she just wanted to die ware she last saw her mommy. I'll just sit in the swamp until I die. She took the back roads hoping no one will see her.

She eventually made her way to sweat apple acres. She sighed weakly no one seen her walk there. When she got there she could barely see in front of her not that her eye was swollen shut but that it was now pouring. She struggled thru the mud desperately trying to make it to ware she last saw her mommy.

She grabbed an apple from a tree my last meal and continued towards the back of the farm ware nopony never goes. She was about four trees away when she fell. She heard a snap her front left leg. Her leg bent inward. When she fell she fell face first into the mud and she felt a rope in her mouth along with a tone of mud. She was now suspended by her mouth.

The pain was unbearable she was squirming and muffled squeaking until she just passed out again.

She awoke the next morning being put in a cage. She tried to move couldn't but felt a sharp pain in the leg she sprained last night. She cringed at the pain looking around with one eye because the other was swollen. She spotted five dog creatures she's never seen before. Weakly she asked what are you going to kill me. The dog creatures rubbing her butt said. Oh no my pretty you see our race breeds with pony's. The child will be one hundred percent diamond dog. So you're going to be giving birth for the rest of your life. How does that sound for a life?

Suddenly a big powerful voice boomed so loud you could hear it miles away. **I reckon yall leave this little Philly be ifin you wants to keep on living diamond dogs!**

Scootaloo wet herself so did one of the diamond dogs at the sound of this big stallion. All of them looked up to see this seven foot stallion. His face was redder than usually his blond mane ruffed up by anger his muscle pulsating ready to kill.

The four foot diamond dogs walked up to the big guy and said we ant scared of you we've got numbers. The big stallion snorted with anger than instantly scratched by the middle diamond dog leaving a scratch with blood dripping.

The others went around him trying to circle him. But the one on the right was kicked and just as loud as a gunshot was a crack between his hooves and the diamond dogs now caved in head breaking the dogs' neck sending him skipping across the ground twenty feet.

Sound of that kick made the one still in front of him stop dead in his tracks along with the others. The big stallion put his mouth around his head bucked one's head against the tree knocking down the tree with a shattered head. Biting down on the head of the one he was holding in mouth crushing his head with ease. The other two took off running. The big stallion gave chase catching one right away slamming him into a tree killing him on impacted. The other one not too far away before he tripped he didn't even get to touch the ground before blacking out to never awake again.

He calmed down a lot now running towards the helpless filly. He opened the cage and untied her. Scootaloo just laid there crying. P please don't hurt me if you're going to do anything kill me looking up at the giant stallion.

I t'ant ever hurt a little filly or laid my hooves on a mare in all my life and I t'ant starting today. He picked her up and set her on his neck. T'ant nothing ganna hurt you while your with me.

Scootaloo tried to smile but it hurt too badly. Thanks mister she said weakly smelling sweaty apple.

No problem miss but please call me Big Mac.


End file.
